


Greasur AU: Repo X Reader

by MzKrazyPouita



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 19:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzKrazyPouita/pseuds/MzKrazyPouita
Summary: A really cute little idea on Discord about a certain mutant.





	Greasur AU: Repo X Reader

You wait in class as the other students are finishing their exam. Some sniffling, while others are swearing under their breaths as the teacher is occupied with a book. Doodling on you scratch paper, and bored out of you mind, you look up at the clock. Hoping class would never end as it was already 1:30pm. What a fucking coincidence that you class ends at 2pm. After yesterday's incident at the Shake Shack, the greaser you’ve been making goo-goo eyes is coming to pick you up after class. What did you do to deserve this?

You see a repo car pull up and park near the entrance of the mandatory parking lot. You’re fantasizing about one of those snobby upper class bullies having their cars pulled away because they were too stupid to pay of their debts. Serves them right. But then, the driver exits the car and you nearly let out a scream as you see who leaves the car side. It’s the same greaser...IT’S THE SAME GOD DAMN GREASER!!! NOOO! Well...this is how you die. Goodbye world. You jump back into reality as the teacher speaks.

“Those who have finished their exams may leave early. The rest of you continue your exams,” she declares as the students hurry out of their class. You look back and see him looking at the car mirror, grooming himself: Hair slicked back, adjusting his jacket, and picking his teeth with those large claws before finally leaning against the truck. Waiting for the campus doors to open with a smirk as he crosses his arms. You almost feel flattered that he’s making himself look so good. STOP THAT! You turn in your exam and hurry out the door, but it turns out some of the others teacher’s had the same idea as you make your way to get some things out of your locker.

The clock is now 1:50pm. Outside some of the student are hesitant to get to their vehicles while others make a mad dash to get their insurance. Repo looks over to the parking lot, rolls his eyes, and waves his claw at the them. Looks like you were right. Some of them having paid their bills in a while. But he ain’t here for those losers. He’s here for you. 

And then your eyes meet and he grins. Well, shit. You hurry back inside, maybe you can leave through another door. You see one of the popular girls with her posse of friends trying to break into it and is successful in opening it. Quickly, you confront this broad and start getting into an argument. Turns out she was just looking for her lip balm that slipped out of her hand and fell into your locker. Suspicious. You keep an eye on them and to your surprise you find what she was looking for. Looks like she was telling the truth. You grab the lip balm and hand it over to her as she cleans it off and walks aways with her friends. “Thanks loser!” What a bitch. 

Without warning, the bell rings, as the doors fling open releasing a crowd of students hurry to their vehicles. Shoving you into your own locker. Typical. You start screaming and pleading at the other students, but they don’t hear you or they just don’t care as the halls are empty now. You’re all alone. It’s hard not to stop the tears running down your face. Everything and everyone is the worst. Maybe he’ll leave too. Who wants to be around a nerd anyway?

It was now 2:15pm and the campus was almost deserted besides the other greasers and delinquent waiting around the campus for their girls or to meet with their buddies. Repo’s antenna twitches with annoyance as he makes his way to the doors and kicks them open. Nobody stands up Repo Mantis. He begins looking up and down the halls, peeking into the empty classrooms, and opening doors looking for you.

You can hear his mumbling and his footsteps growing louder as you get yourself together. Oh. Your. God. He actually came into the campus looking for you. You stay quiet and hold your breath as he paused in front of your locker, tapping his feet, before finally walking forward. You let out a sigh and then you scream as your locker door swings open. And there he is. Standing right in front of you as he blocks you exit. Practically pinning you against the locker with his large claws.

“You’re lucky I know you perfume, kitten. Otherwise I wouldn’t have found ya,” he chuckled “Good thing too. I was beginning to think you forgot all about our little date.” He takes a step back and extends his claw as a gesture to help you out. You take it and all of a sudden he slams the locker door closed and pulls you closer. Face to face as he stares you down.

 

“Shall we?”

“Um...W-where are we g-going,” you finally speak. Trying to get you mind together as he holds you tight against his body. There’s no response as he gives a cheeky grin, leaning down to where his lips barely touch yours as his antenna tapped on your forehead. He reeked of men’s cologne and grease, but it was surprisingly pleasant.  
“Trust me kitten, I know what I’m doing,” Repo reluctantly lets go and quickly, with the the soft side of his claws, pushes you towards the exit of the campus. Making a straight beeline for his truck and opens the passenger seat. “Your chariot awaits, my lady. Allow me.” 

Gently, he picks you up and places you in the seat. Even buckling you up before pulling your face closer to his. “Can’t let anything bad happen to my kitten now, can we?” You can feel your face burning as he quickly closes the door and hurry’s to the driver side. “So, where are we going?” You asked. He raises a brow and smiles, “It’s a surprise.”

The drive in was pack with couples watching “The Creature from the Black Lagoon” as each car was screaming or jumping from fright. However your date had parked his truck up on a hill near the drive-in, tuned into the right frequency, and you two were watching the movie practically for free. Even having a worker bring them all sorts of snacks from the drive-in as a deal with Repo for not taking the car. 

This was amazing. No hassle of finding the right parking space, dealing with the other people down below, and free food. What more could you want?  
This was the greatest night of you life!  
Ugh, this was most boring day of his life. Repo’s seen this movie a million times and knows all the cheap jump scares. Come to think of it, one of those scenes was gonna come up soon. Hopefully it will get a reaction. He looks over to you and pouts as the other gals down below were shaking and holding onto their guys or friends for dear life. But not you. You were so invested in this movie as you watched the screen with wide eyes as you carefully ate popcorn. Sometimes you forget he’s even there.  
He rests his head on his claw and watches you smile everytime the creature appears.

“Aww how romantic. Look how he’s holding her out of the water. That must feel nice.” Well now, that was certainly an idea. With a dramatic yawn, he stretched his arms and placed a claw over to you shoulder, feeling you body tense up as he slowly pulled you closer. And then a scream from the radio. Both of you jumped as a emergency drill began to play and you two watched the chaos ensure as cop cars began to raid the drive-in. Well then, that happened. The two of you spend a good time laughing at the people scattering around like ants as you pat Repo on the chest, thanking him for the date.  
You step out of the car to take in a breath of fresh air and stretch out your legs as Repo follows you.

“C’mere kitten. I got something to show you.” He takes you by the hand and leads you to a clearing and plugs two cords together. All of a sudden, little lights begin to flicker. “It’s beautiful,” you say. The moon is full, the stars began to shine, and as if by magic, the radio plays ‘Donna by Ritchie Valens’ as Repo pulls you close to his body and begins to slow dance. Holding you tightly as he places his head on top of yours.  
“Kitten? I’ve had my eye on you after I first saw you at the Shake Shack. For weeks, I’ve been watching you. Planning out the perfect night. Hoping that you would feel the same for a mutie like me. And,” he chuckles as he puts his forehead against yours. Those big green eyes staring hard right back at yours. “How lucky am I to see you’ve been staring back at?”  
“Staring back?”  
“Don’t play cute with me. Not anymore. I know you feel it too.”  
“Yeah. I really do.”  
“Stick with me. And you won’t have to worry about anything again. I’ll take care of you.”  
“Don’t make promises you can’t keep.”  
He stops the dance and brushes your cheek with his claw and whispers, “I promise, kitten. I’ll give you my entire world.”  
Slowly, he leans in to your face and you begin to do the same.

“REPO!!” Both of you jump as the radio turns of and two gargoyles fly in. One starts eating your leftover movie snacks while the other one is screaming his lungs out about some turtles. Turns out whoever this “Baron” is really needed Repo.

“What? NOW?!” Man if looks could kill. It took all of Repo’s self restraint to not lung after the gargoyles and rip them apart. Without warning, he swipes the nearest tree, which sends it falling as you watch in awe in this raw power. He looks back at you.  
“C’mon kitten. I’ll take you home,” Repo pushed you through the driver seat as he follows closely, it was a lot faster compared to having him go around and back. “The rest of you suckers can sit in the back.”  
“But there’s no back seat!”  
“TOUGH,” Repo yells back, slamming the door, and rams his foot on the pedal. The two gargoyles take a leap of fate and held on for their lives as Repo rushed through the streets. Shifting gears as he mumbled and growled about the night. Then he began to rant. Ignoring the gargoyles begging him to slow down as you held onto your seat for dear life.  
“I HAD EVERYTHING PLANNED OUT PERFECTLY! Well, except for the cops. THE MOVIE! THE LIGHTS! BRIBING THAT DRIVE-IN WIMP TO BEING THE FOOD!”  
You brush your hair back out of you face, leaning close to him, and place you hand on his claw.  
“I really did have a great time with you, Repo.”  
Without warning, Repo slams the breaks which send the gargoyles flying off the hood and crashing onto the sidewalk. He chuckled at this before looking at you. Repo’s face began to soften and he lets out a cough as he shifted gears and began to drive slowly to your house.  
“...At least let me walk you to the door, kitten. It’s the least I can do.”  
“I would like that, but my parents are home and I don’t want you to get in trouble. Especially after all you did for me.” You’re folks always knew you were “quirky”, but they’d have a heart attack if they knew you went out with a mutie.  
“Maybe we can do this another time?” You lean in and give him a kiss on the cheek. Smiling as his antenna stands up and his cheeks begin to darken as he coughs.

 

“Anytime kitten.”  
You exit the car as he watches you. Making sure that you enter your home as both of you wave goodbye before disappearing behind the door. Repo’s grin turned into a scowl as he adjusted the gears and made his way to Baron's location. He was going to murder those turtles for this!


End file.
